Have Faith In Me
by LittleWonderland
Summary: A little town, tucked away deep in the mountains is the victim of a horrid massacre. A resident, Lucy, loses everything and decides it's time for a change. With no family, no friends; nothing, she packs up her few belongings and moves to Tokyo. Can she start fresh and rebuild her broken life, or will the remnants of her past continue to haunt her? AU, Language, Harem. Much Love xx
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but hey, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.  
>I haven't been on fanfiction in six WHOLE months and I feel downright horrible but I can't even begin to explain all the shit that's happened to me the past six months. It's been a pretty awful time but I'm ok now and I plan to get back into writing this summer (It's summer of here in Australia). I've missed writing rather terribly but I've lacked the motivation to write anything down. So when this idea popped up in my head and I had the sudden urge to write again, I was stunned but overly excited. My motivation is back! Ahaha.<br>**

**Anyways, enjoy the new story. I hope yous all like it~**

* * *

><p><em>Have Faith in Me<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Tokyo Boys<span>

Suppressing a yawn, Lucy pushed herself up and out of bed. It was three in the morning and she was dead tired but she had to catch a plane in just under an hour.  
>Looking around the tiny building she called a house, Lucy couldn't help but be happy she was leaving it and this town behind.<p>

It had been almost a year since that dreadful incident and she still found herself unable to get over what had taken place in this town. In fact the images of blood dripping from fingertips, faces twisted in pain and bodies cut to shreds still haunted her dreams at night. Granted, such nightmares didn't occur _every_ night like they used to, but they still drifted round from time to time.

Shedding her baby pink pajamas, she changed into a pair of skull patterns leggings and an oversized black tank top. It was not her usual style but this plane trip was going to be long and she wanted to be comfortable. Folding her pajamas, she placed them on her open suitcase lying on the floor. The suitcase was tiny but she only needed the necessities. Clothes, shoes, cash, toiletries among other things. Everything else she would just leave behind.

Once she was satisfied with all the items she'd packed she moved to the bathroom where she proceeded to twist the strands of her golden hair into a single braid. Then she moved back to her bedroom and filled a small flower patterned backpack with all the things she wanted to take onto the plane. A bottle of water, wallet, iPod, phone, a sweater, cigarettes, etc.

She glanced at her watch:

3:27.

Lucy felt minor panic stirring inside her stomach. She had to leave in three minutes if she wanted to be on time. It would take her 10 minutes to get to the airport, the plane was boarding at 10 to four and she needed to get through security and everything. She rushed to brush her teeth before grabbing her bag and suitcase, and throwing them in the backseat. She hopped into the front seat, stuck her key in the ignition and drove off madly, pushing the speed limit in her panicked drive to get to the airport on time.

* * *

><p>Lucy heaved a huge sigh, blowing strands of sunny blonde hair out of her eyes in the process before she collapsed onto the floor of her hotel room.<p>

After rushing to get to the airport on time she had breezed through customs but was still one of the last people to sit down, making the other passengers glare at her. No doubt they just wanted to hurry up and get going already.

The flight was meant to take 17 hours but had instead taken 20 due to turbulence and the horrid weather conditions. Back home it would have been midnight but since Tokyo had a different time zone, it was only 3 in the afternoon.

She had barely slept on the plane ride here but going to bed at this time during the day would only make her jet lag worse.

But if she stuck around this hotel any longer she was bound to fall asleep. She needed to get out and have a coffee or something. Sighing dramatically she changed into a navy coloured skirt that fell to her mid thighs and a white t-shirt with a kitten on it.

She rummaged through her suitcase, tossing clothes all over the place before she found and pulled out a white handbag. It was her favourite with so many zippers and compartments she never ran out of room. She chucked her phone and wallet inside the main compartment, sprayed a little perfume and released her hair from it's braid, letting it fall in soft golden waves over her shoulders.

She checked her reflection in the mirror and wasn't surprised to find dark circles under her eyes. She smudged a little concealer on her face to try and cover up the darkness left behind by lack of sleep but it wasn't all that successful.

With a small sigh of annoyance, Lucy slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys. She turned on her GPS and set it to find the nearest cafe. It rattled off numerous directions in that monotonous voice until she was directly in front of a predominantly charcoal coloured brick building with a large sign reading

_"Dreyer's Coffee Cafe"_ in white letters outlined in green with the logo resting up above it.

"You have reached your destination." The GPS announced.

She exited her car and strode into the shop, walking over the counter speedily, wanting nothing more than a coffee fix to boost her energy levels. Her body felt so heavy as she dragged herself up to the counter. Travelling always made her exhausted. She couldn't wait to order.

Oddly enough there was only a few people in the line at this time so it was only a matter of minutes until Lucy was able to make her order.

"Hey there, welcome to Dreyer's~" She was greeted with a huge grin by a young man with a white, scaly scarf tied around his pink head of hair, "What'd you like to order miss?"

She gave a small smile and tucked a wayward lock of blonde hair behind her ear. This guy was pretty cute~

"I'll have a regular caramel mocha and a caesar salad please."

The pinkette beamed at her and tapped out her order into the register in front of him, "Can I get a name for that order?"

"Lucy."

"Awesome, thanks Lucy." He grinned that massive grin again before she handed over the amount needed and wandered away to take a seat close enough to the counter so she could hear her name being called.

The blonde laid her head on the table and sighed tiredly. She just wanted her coffee to hurry up and be here so she wouldn't feel so tired.

"LUCY?!" A high pitched voice shouted in a shrill tone that left the poor girls ears ringing. Customers and staff alike turned to see a short young woman with a stunned expression on her face standing in the doorway of the coffee shop.

Her soft brown eyes were wide with both shock and excitement. A huge grin slowly spread over her face, one so wide it was on par with that of the pinkette's behind the counter.

The blonde lifted her tired head and looked over to see where the noise had come from. She doubted it was her they were shouting for - more likely some other Lucy in the shop - since nobody in this city knew her.

She was surprised to see a short woman slowly walking towards her, blue locks of hair bobbing around a pink headband with a bow tied on it, slightly off centre and towards the right side of her head. She was dressed immaculately with a high waisted charcoal pencil skirt adorned with black lace along the hem, a pale pink dress shirt with short puffy sleeves, each with a small bow tied on the shoulder. Her heels were short but cute, predominantly black and decorated with pale pink ribbons around the toe. Her outfit was so adult but her face was rather girlish.

Tears were welling up in her large eyes as she took step after shaky step towards the blonde.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia aren't you? It has to be you." The bluenette smiled warmly before taking a seat at Lucy's table.

"Yeah, that's me. Uh...Do I know you?" She asked, confused as to how this woman knew her last name.

What did she want? There's no way she could be another reporter asking her about what had happened back home...could it? It had been a whole year since then and the tabloids had ceased to pester her.

"Don't you remember me?" The blue haired woman pouted, looking rather cute and childish despite her fancy work clothes.

Lucy shook her head.

"I'm _Levy_. Levy McGarden? We grew up together in Chīsana but I moved away when I turned 18. Not long after graduation."

Levy… That name seemed so familiar to her but the blonde just couldn't quite remember her.

"I haven't seen you like just over three years!" The bluenette babbled on, "It's been so long. I think the last time we were together was the after party once graduation was over. My god, we got so drunk that night. Ahaha." She giggled cutely and beamed at the confused blonde.

"I'm sorry but I can't quite remember you. A lot of the time I spent in that town is a blur…"

Levy nodded understandingly, "Here, take a look at this," She pulled out a photograph from her wallet and handed it to Lucy, "This was us the night of graduation at the after party."

She held the picture in her hand gingerly. It had been well loved over the years and was beginning to fade in the corners.

The photo was of slightly younger looking versions of themselves. They stood close together, their arms around one another and smiling uncontrollably.

The blonde was only a little bit taller than the bluenette but only because Levy was wearing massive heels. Lucy's dress was a teal colour that fell in thin, uneven silky layers towards the floor. It looked almost like water. The lacy neckline plunged deep, revealing an extreme amount of cleavage and a thin, fragile looking scarf was tied loosely around her neck, flowing out behind the two girls in the breeze.

Levy wore a lovely maroon dress that clung to her skinny frame and fell to around her mid thighs. It was decorated in an intricate pattern of silver stars and scribbles. It had a reasonable neckline in comparison to her blonde friends and the sleeves trickled down to her elbows, gradually falling around her porcelain skin in a strange spiral like motion.

Needless to say, the two girls looked absolutely gorgeous.

This picture was all it took to trigger the flood of emotions. She remembered everything about that night. Well...everything up until she was off her face and drinking way more than she could handle.

She had barely remembered anything about her past. Her memories were of nothing more than the past two years. Everything before that was a blur.

"I-I...remember…" She stuttered out and Levy beamed at her again.

It seemed the bluenette was about to say something but then someone called out, "Caramel mocha and a caesar salad for Lucy?"

She looked over to see a raven haired man holding her order and looking around the room in search of it's owner.

"That's me!" She called out, pushing herself out of the seat to fetch her much needed coffee.

He smiled at her and handed over the order. She returned his smile with a small grin and blushing cheeks. He was rather cute too...But he seemed to be missing his shirt.

"T-Thanks…" She stuttered, "Uh…"

"No problem." He grinned at her, flashing a perfect set of straight, white teeth.

"Um…" She wasn't sure how to tell him that he was standing topless so when he looked at her quizzically she just pointed to his bare chest, "Shouldn't you be, like, wearing a shirt or something?"

The raven haired man's eyes widened as he realised he was indeed shirtless but before he could say anything, the pinkette from before was hurdling over the counter and shouting profanities at him.

"Gray, ya damn stripper! Put a bloody shirt on!" He yelled, holding up a black t-shirt before tossing it towards the ebony haired man.

"Shut up Natsu! You're disturbing the customers. Squinty eyed prick!" Gray shot back and before anyone could really comprehend what was happening the two men were up in each others faces, hurling insults mercilessly at one another.

Lucy stared wide eyed at the scene before her, not entirely sure what she should do in this situation. She had almost forgotten about the little bluenette who had been sitting with her moments before until she stood up to interfere with the fight.

"Natsu! Gray! Hush! Do you really want to start a fight now? You'll both lose your jobs!" Levy seemed familiar with the two guys. And it appeared that this wasn't the first time something like this had occurred, "You know the manager won't be happy about this if he finds out."

"I won't be happy with what?" The blonde gave a small squeak of fear as a loud, booming voice echoed out from behind her.

She turned timidly to see a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar over one eye standing right behind her.

Gray and Natsu instantly separated and put on their biggest smiles whilst Levy gulped fearfully and backed away, hiding behind the two grinning men.

"You boys causing trouble again?" He spoke in an angry tone and his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. But pretty soon he was laughing a deep, manly laugh, "Aha, you guys should know by now it's not me you gotta watch out for. The Assistant Manager is the one you gotta keep an eye on. You piss that woman off and you're as good as dead. Bahaha!"

Lucy had no idea who the Assistant Manager was but if they were supposed to watch out for them rather than this man...Just how scary were they?

"Guys! Guys! She's coming! Get back to work!" A orange haired man wearing blue shades and a black uniform, identical to that of Gray and Natsu's came out of nowhere with a panicked expression on his face.

"What are you on about Loke?" Natsu looked at him pointedly.

"Wait...You don't mean…" An expression of dread and horror dawned over Gray's face.

"That's impossible Loke, her shift doesn't start till four and it's only…" The manager paused to glance at his watch, "3:59… Well shit. We're all screwed if we don't get back to work. Hurry up you twats! Natsu, you're behind the counter, Gray you're serving the customers and Loke, get back to the kitchen!" He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair as he sauntered back towards the kitchen along with Loke.

"But Laxus~" Natsu whimpered, "She's already here."

The three boys plus Lucy and Levy turned to see the pinkette being held up off the ground by the back of his black shirt, looking rather fearful and trembling.

The person holding him up was a red haired woman. Her chocolate coloured eyes were narrowed down to angry slits and her teeth ground together as she processed the scene before her.

"Fucking morons!" She shouted, causing the majority of the people within the cafe to turn towards her out of curiosity. However, once pissed off, half crazy glance was all it took for them to awkwardly turn back to whatever they had been doing before. This woman was scary!

"Seriously, the moment my shift starts I find you assholes just standing around chatting like we don't even have a bloody business to run?! Customers are lining up at the counter, waiting to be served, there's orders to make and people to serve. So what the fuck are you guys doing just lounging around and wasting time?! Get back to work!" And with that she dropped Natsu on the ground and glared at them venomously.

"WE'RE SO SORRY MISS ERZA!" The four boys shouted and bowed low before her.

"You don't have time to apologise! Hurry up and get back to where you're supposed to be!" She yelled, kicking at them with her thin, pointed heels until they were up on their feet.

The boys rushed back towards their positions, putting on big fake smiles and working hard so this redhead named Erza wouldn't go off her head at them again.

"Uh…Ok then…" I half whispered, Levy and I sharing an awkward, wide eyed glance.

It was then that the redhead turned towards us and bowed politely, "I can't apologise enough for this disturbance girls. The next thing you order's on me, alright?"

We nodded our heads obediently and took our seats.

"Well if that's the case then I'll have a flat white." The bluenette smiled broadly.

"Coming right up!"

Erza rushed off the go make Levy's coffee and the short lady turned her focus back towards me, "So what brings you here to Dreyer's cafe in Tokyo?"

Images of distorted, bloody bodies flooded my mind at her question. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my head of anything horrific, "I needed a change really. Chīsana was such a small town and I've always wanted to live in the city. I just got here today and I was like, seriously tired but I didn't want to make my jetlag worse so I came to get some coffee to wake me up." I finally lifted my caramel mocha to my lips, longing for that sweet, sweet caffeine but was rather disappointed to discover that it was cold, "Ugh, I got distracted and now my coffee's all cold. Damn. So what about you Levy? Why are you here on this particular afternoon?"

Levy motioned for Gray to come over and ordered me a second caramel mocha to replace the cold one before she started talking, "I'm actually meeting some friends in a bit, I should introduce you to them, yeah? You don't know anyone here in Tokyo yet do you?"  
>I shook my head.<p>

"Thought so. Nobody from our tiny little town comes all the way out here. Hmm, I reckon you'll love these guys. They're pretty chill."

As she finished speaking a group of young adults burst into the cafe.

"Yo! Shrimp~" A man with long, dark and unruly black hair lifted his hand in a greeting as he headed towards the pair.  
>He was followed by two girls and three boys.<p>

"Gajeel you big bully! I told you not to call me that." She pouted adorably before gesturing to Lucy sitting opposite her at the table "Guys this is Lucy Heartfilia, we grew up together."

They all said their hellos before the bluenette introduced her group of friends.

"This is Gajeel," she pointed towards the man with the black hair from before.

"Cana," One of the girls with dark chocolate coloured hair and amethyst eyes, scantily dressed with her hands placed on her slender waist.

"Mira," The second girl was decked out in a fancy white silk dress that matched her long hair and it seemed that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Jellal," A blue haired man with a red tattoo across one side of his face who was wrapping a navy scarf around his neck.

"Sting," Who was pouting and looking kind of like he didn't want to be there as he ran a hand through his ash blonde hair.

"And Rogue." The last of the boys, all dark and mysterious with black clothes, black hair and a totally expressionless face.

The group all crammed into a booth and the blonde ended with squished in between Sting and the wall.

Gajeel went to order for the group which didn't go so well as apparently he knew Natsu and those two weren't on the best of terms. They ended up shouting at each other which caused Assistant Manager Erza to come storming out and assault the both of them.

Lucy sighed heavily, "_I just wanted some coffee…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, I really have to stop writing new fanfics, I won't be able to handle it all if I continue this way. It's just that this idea was spinning around in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, notes on this chapter:<strong>

**~ Chīsana is the town Lucy grew up in. It means "tiny" in Japanese. I thought the name was cute plus Lucy's hometown is actually sooo small. Like, population 1500 or less.**  
><strong>~This is going to be like a major harem. Lucy basically gets her pick from all the Fairy Tail boys and more! If you'd like to review, don't hesitate to tell me who you'd like our lovely heroine to end up with, yeah?<strong>  
><strong>Right, so that's all for now. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible and reviews, favourites and follows are all very much appreciated.<strong>

**- Little Wonderland xx**

**If you really liked this story then feel free to check out some of my other work on this site:** _Counting the Stars, Pain can lead to Love and Those Lost Years._ **Thanks so much~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boo! It hasn't been too long since I updated last. Some of my others haven't been updated in a very long time. Such a shame! But I think I'm finally getting back into writing again~ get excited everyone! Anyways, I won't waste too much time on this section. Just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, added this to their favourites or just read the first chapter in general! You guys are my inspiration :3  
>Now please, enjoy this new chapter~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Party Boys<span>

* * *

><p>Running a hand through her silky golden locks, Lucy gave a tremendous sigh.<p>

How on earth did this happen? All she had wanted was a nice, refreshing cup of coffee. Somehow that resulted in meeting a long lost friend, a whole lot of shouting and arguing between the gorgeous set of boys in the cafe and being dragged to Levy's place for drinks with her friends.

"MORE BEER!" The pinkette man from behind the counter shouted, holding up his empty can of alcohol, causing the group to cheer and hand him another can.

He was flushed in the face and his words had begun to slur ever so slightly. He was getting drunk and he wasn't the only one.

Levy, along with her friends: Gajeel, Cana, Mira, Jellal, Rogue and Sting had taken it upon themselves to bring Lucy along for drinks at Levy's large apartment building.

The bluenette had also decided to invite some people from the cafe, which included the previously mentioned Natsu, the waiter - Gray, one of the cook's - Loke, and both the manager and assistant manager - Laxus and Erza.

Our poor blonde was not used to being around so many people at once; it was a little intimidating.

A tipsy looking Levy stood on the table and raised her glass, stamping her foot on the wooden top to get everyones attention and effectively spilling a small amount of alcohol on Gajeel who was standing directly to her right.

While the man with jet black shaggy hair grumbled to himself Levy began to shout, "Alriiight guysss! A TOAST! To my lovely Lucy, a friend of mwine I haven't seen in three whole years who has reshently moved Tokyo and the newest member of our grrroup!" And without hesitation, the bluenette tossed back her glass, downing the whole thing.

"CHEERS!" They all shouted and the blonde couldn't help but smile. These guys seemed nice enough and already she felt overly accepted.

"Lucy~" A pink faced Gray leaned over and passed her two shot glasses of some amber coloured liquid, "Have one!"

He grinned widely and the golden haired girl took the glasses timidly.

"Go on, go on!" Mira cheered from right behind her, causing the slightly shy girl to jump a little, almost dropping the glasses.

"Lucy! I demand you down those shots and then more!" An angry and drunk Erza ordered, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder, almost flicking innocent bystander Jellal in the eyes as she did so.

Lucy had quickly learned that the redhead was just as scary when she was drunk as she was sober so she didn't particularly want to go against her.

Quickly she downed the two shots and sighed happily. The alcohol seemed to make all her problems, all her past, less important.

She raised one empty glass into the air and cried out, "Another shot! Another!" Over and over until cool and calm Loke strode up to her with a bottle of Mischa and poured it for her.

The blonde grinned up at him and drank greedily, causing an uproar of cheers and compliments.

Humming to herself, she reached for a near by bottle of Jack Daniels and quickly begun to skull it - although it was quickly removed from her lips via a narrow eyed Laxus.

"I think you've had enough blondey," The muscular man spoke in a low, gruff voice, appearing rather serious.

Lucy looked at him, slightly wide eyed and quite out of it. She tilted her head to the side. Something about him looked off.

"Besides!" He leaned back and laughed a deep booming laugh that echoed all around the room, "This bottle be mine!" His face flushed red due to the alcohol and he began to chug down the bottle, laughing loudly in between gulps of whiskey.

She grinned and laid back, laughing to herself as the large blonde man stumbled off to smoke a cigar outside.

This prompted her to pull out her own packet of cigarettes and light up. She pressed the filter to mouth and inhaled sharply, taking a long drag before pursuing her lips and blowing smoke up into the air above her.

She took another drag and rolled over to her left side, exhaling loudly and closing her eyes, not realising that she'd just blown smoke into the face of another boy with ash blonde hair.

"Well that was rude." A smooth voice whispered to her through the darkness.

Lucy jumped, not realising that another person was so close to her. She opened her eyes only to come face to face with a handsome face and delicious view of his naked torso.

She unconsciously licked her lips before slurring out a sentence, "You're not wearing a shirt. I thought Gray was the stripper round here."

He barked out a laugh and sat up a little, leaning back on his elbows, "Heh heh, alcohol makes me too damn hot. You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head, flicking ash from her cigarette in the opposite direction of the blonde and he flashed a confident smile.

"Smoking will kill ya, you know." He reached for a nearby bottle of tequila, downing the majority of it in one go.

"Like I care. It keeps me relaxed so I'm fine with it." She replied, staring up at the ceiling as she took another drag, before exhaling the smoke into his face, this time on purpose.

"True, very true," He shrugged his shoulders before nodding in agreement, "Fuck it. Pass me one of those."

She pulled a cig out of the packet and passed it too him before putting hers out and lighting up another.

He leaned over and pressed the unlit end of his cigarette against the burning red cherry of hers, his eyes never breaking contact with her chocolate orbs. Gazing at her with such intensity made her feel like she was drowning in the ocean that was his eyes.

But then he pulled back, his cigarette now lit, and he inhaled slowly, savouring the slightly dizzying sensation it gave him.  
>"Marlboro golds… Nice choice." He smirked, leaning his head back and blowing smoke rings upwards into the air that was growing hazy with smoke.<p>

"Mmhmm." She mumbled, stretching out her limbs and relaxing herself, "You're name's Sting right? You're one of Levy's friends?"

He nodded in response, "Yeah, I guess you could say we're friends. We've known each other for two years and she takes care of Rogue and I when we get in trouble."

"Mmm. That sounds like Levy. Always taking care of others but never looking after herself." Lucy muttered tiredly, rolling away from Sting and she finished off her cigarette.

"Hey Lucy…" A deep voice whispered her name softly making her shiver slightly.

She had rolled over only to come face to face with Sting's best friend Rogue.

He peered at her through half lidded eyes, lips slightly parted as he leaned forward, closer and closer till the thick locks of hair covering half his face thinned and parted so she could see that previously hidden eye. He moved his arm lazily over her body, his fingertips dancing along her thigh, up over her waist and trailing over her back, barely even grazing her skin.

She inhaled sharply, her face flushing pink and her mouth forming an O in surprise, "W-What are you…?" She was so flustered she couldn't even finish her sentence.

He smiled gently at her, "Shh…" He hushed her before his hand quickly darted out to the packet of cigarettes lying just behind her. The dark haired man pinched a single one and lit up before Lucy could even comprehend what was going on.

"W-Wha…" She mumbled in a confused state, "My smokes…? You could have just asked."

Her confusion faded in faint annoyance and she snatched the packet off him before pulling herself (clumsily) to her feet and stumbling off into the kitchen to find some more to drink.

Jellal was sitting alone on the bench top, nursing a bottle of expensive looking alcohol.

He looked up at her, dark eyes regarding her carefully, "...Yo." He greeted her briefly after an awkward moment of intensely staring at her face.

"Hi…" She mumbled back, her cheeks now tainted pink. His constantly staring was making her slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Suddenly the blue haired man jumped up off the bench and darted to the fridge. He pulled out a container and grabbed some spoons from the draw to the left before sitting back down next to the fancy bottle of liquid.

He took a couple gulps before handing her the bottle without her asking.

"Oh, thanks." She looked taken aback as he opened the container, revealing an extravagant strawberry cake, complete with swirls of pale pink icing, flourishes of whipped cream and a sprinkling of bright red strawberries.

Lucy almost drooled at the sight of the beautiful cake.

Jellal looked up and saw her gazing longingly at the cake. He smirked and handed her a spoon before patting the spot next to him on the kitchen bench.

Spoon and expensive alcohol in hand she hopped up next to him, feeling rather cosy up there as there wasn't quite room for the two of them.

The blonde leaned over and took a spoonful of delicious sweetness, scooping up cake, frosting, cream and a strawberry in one go.

"It's good isn't it?" Jellal smiled wryly.

Lucy blinked rapidly in surprise. Her taste buds felt as if they would jump up and dance, the cake was that good.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, sighing happily and leaning onto the man next to her (who was practically a stranger).

Together they devoured the cake, going so far as to even pick up all the crumbs and left over dollops of cream inside the container.

"Mmm, that was great!" She grinned, rubbing her belly and feeling very satisfied.

"Oh…" The blue haired man looked at her, his deep brown eyes focusing on her mouth intently, 'You've got something right there…" He mumbled, leaning forward and wiping cream from the corner of her mouth.

She blushed furiously as he sat back and licked his finger clean.

"I can't believe you just did that." The blonde whispered in an embarrassed tone.

"Well I could have done worse." He chuckled, leaning back towards her ever so slightly.

Lucy's eyes widened. The bluenette was edging closer and closer towards her, his mouth closing in on hers intently. She panicked a little. She was not prepared for this.

Luckily for her, they were interrupted by a high pitch scream.

Jellal almost leapt away from her at the sound. His head snapped towards the doorway where the usually snappy and terrifying Ezra stood still, shock written all over her face and tears welling up in her dark eyes.

"O-Oh...Shit. E-Ezra. By any chance...w-was this cake...for you?" Jellal stuttered out, motioning towards the empty cake container.

The red heads personality suddenly changed and she went from being overly surprised to incredibly furious.

"That was mine!" She shouted, stalking up to Jellal and putting her face right up in front of his, "MINE!"

Jellal turned away from her awkwardly, "Ezra gets a little possessive over her cake…" He mumbled.

Before Lucy could say anything to calm the scarlet haired girl down, Ezra was chasing the bluenette out of the kitchen, screaming profanities and threats, trying to hit him as he ran away.

The blonde shrugged and focused her attention on the half empty bottle of alcoholic goodness Jellal has left behind. There was no label to indicate what brand it was. It was just a green, intricately carved bottle that was rather slender and tall.

She popped off the cap and began to drink some more when the man with a lot of piercing from early entered. Levy called him Gajeel.

He poked his head into the fridge, searching around for something he couldn't find, "Dammit. Where did that damn shrimp hide all the alcohol?!" He grumbled, slamming the fridge door shut in annoyance.

He turned around to stalk off but it seems that he had jammed his long spiky black hair in the door. Trying to step forward resulted in him yelping like a hurt puppy and falling to the floor.

"Fucking fridge! What a piece of shit." He growled, opening the door to free his wild mane.

Try as she might, Lucy could not hold back her giggles at this sight. She laughed loudly, probably due to her drunken state.

"What the fuck are you laughing at blondie!" He snapped at her but that only made her laugh harder.

"Calm down you idiot. You want something to drink, ya gotta be nice to me~" She held up the half empty bottle of booze that Jellal had left behind.

"Hehe, well if I get a drink outta it, then sure. You're looking mighty fine tonight girly. There. Nice enough?" He chuckled and leaned against the bench where Lucy was sitting.

"That'll have to do I suppose." She chortled, taking a sip from the bottle before passing it to the black haired man.

Pretty soon after that they were joined by the ginger haired cook from earlier.

"Oh hey, it's Loke~" Lucy grinned, giggling from the foggy feeling in her head.

He just smiled and held out a bottle of tequila, which the blonde took eagerly. The three of them shared the drinks, laughing hysterically at everything and trying to stop themselves from falling over. At one point Loke drapped his jacket around Lucy's shoulders while he tried to do a handstand in the middle of the kitchen. Gajeel had declared him a chicken and said he wouldn't do it so being a typical man, Loke had prove his point.

This resulted in him breaking the bottle of expensive stuff they had and Gajeel getting into a fit.

But the ginger haired man just ignored him and began to flirt with Lucy.

"Mmhm." he pushed his sunglasses up his nose and smirked, "You are a rather remarkable lady Miss Lucy. That gorgeous golden hair, a perfect pouty mouth and that body...I'm at loss for words."

The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled on his jacket, refusing to give it back and laughing at all his flirtatious gestures.

* * *

><p>Eventually the kitchen grew too crowded for Lucy's tastes. Loke was getting too flirty and Gajeel was growing too possessive over the alcohol. So she picked herself up off the bench and wandered outside, pulling Loke's jacket tighter around her frame to stop the cold night air from biting into her skin.<p>

Damn. All she had wanted was to get a coffee, go home and get some sleep before looking for a place to live and a job. Now she was drunk, in a neighbourhood she wasn't familiar with, surrounded by strangers who were just as drunk as she was with no way back to her motel.

Feeling a little angsty, she pulled out her packet of cigarettes from the jacket pocket (where she has stashed them earlier) and lit up. It made her calm instantly.

There were more bottles of alcohol to drink stashed outside on the couches on the veranda. At this point the blonde just thought "Fuck it." and drank up.

From there, she didn't remember anything until the next morning when she woke up.

* * *

><p>Lucy rolled over onto her back, yawning as she stretched out her tired limbs. Her hand brushed against something warm and soft.<p>

"Huh?" She mumbled, trying to sit up and see what it was that she had touched but the moment she did the splitting headache struck like lightening inside her head.

"Gah!" She yelped, clutching her blonde head in pain, "Dammit. Why did I drink so much. Ow." groaning in slight agony, Lucy forced herself to roll over again, too curious to see what that warm thing was.

"Oh!" She gasped, her chocolate coloured eyes widening in surprise as she looked at the man lying next to her.

She spied strong arms, a broad chest and taut muscles. Everything from the waist down was covered by the bed sheets so she could not tell if he was naked or not. She the thing her fingers brushed across was...his bare skin.

She was so distracted by his well toned body that she didn't think to even look at his face.

"Ughhh!" She heard a muffled sound of annoyance and looked up to see the man covering his face with the pillow and groaning into it.

It was then that she started to realise the situation she was in. She looked down at her body, crossing her fingers and hoping that was she thought had happened, didn't happen at all.

_"Please let me being wearing clothes!"_ she thought, beginning to panic.

Looking down her nose towards her curvaceous body she saw that she was indeed wearing something. But not much.

A bra and panties was all that covered her body from this man before her.

_"I didn't really do anything with this guy did I?"_ She was getting seriously worried at this point.

Suddenly, without any warning, she was hit in the face with the pillow that had been covering the strangers face.

"Oww!" She shouted, grabbing the pillow and tossing it down onto the ground in anger.

"What the hell?!" She growled in annoyance, "Oh...It's you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys! I'm not sure who I'm gonna pair everyone with so I want some ideas if it's not too much trouble! Who do you want to end up together? I'm curious and my decision will be based upon the thoughts and ideas of the people who review. It's all up to you guys! Just be aware I won't be making a decision just yet, you'll have to wait a couple more chapters.<strong>  
><strong>OH! And who do you guys think it is that Lucy woke up next to? Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Hope you liked the latest chapter, I'll get started on another as soon as I can!**

**- L.W**

**Feel free to read some of my other fanfics; '**_Pain can lead to Love', 'Counting the Stars' and 'Those Lost Years'_

**Thanks! :3**


End file.
